1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat pump for a heat source tower using secondary solar energy which is used in regions with a high temperature and high humid of summer and a low temperature and high humid of winter, for example, regions with a subtropics monsoon climate, temperate zone oceanic climate, and Mediterranean type of climate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heat transfer technology of a traditional air source heat pump follows the theory of the large temperature difference, so the frost frequency is very high because of the low evaporation temperature in the winter. Thus, the heat pump cannot supply heat normally since it is frosted and thus needs electric auxiliary heat with high-power to supply heat directly, resulting in a high energy consumption. At the same time, the latent heat which belongs to a renewable energy source cannot be used, and on the contrary, it is harmful to an air-cooled heat pump.
Because of the difference between the mountain construct and the imbalance of the climatic weather, a ground source heat pump in the prior art has disadvantages such as high initial cost, low rate of return (only about 30 days' energy saving during a whole year), and low indicators of the comprehensive economic performance.